I wanna kiss you
by Ore Fubar
Summary: malam itu, setelah di kantor, kemudian di apartemen.


.

.

.

.

 **Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

 **I wanna kiss you © Ore Fubar**

 **OneShoot**

 **Warning : Out of character, typo, kalimat diulang-ulang**

 **Rating : M for adult scene –implisit lemon**

 **AU, romance (?)**

 **Main Chara : Hanji Zoe / Erwin Smith /**

 **Summary :** _ **malam itu, setelah di kantor, kemudian di apartemen.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Erwin berjalan khidmat menyusuri koridor kantor yang nyaris menggelap ditelan malam, langkahnya terlihat tegas dengan kedua alis menukik seperti biasa.

Ketika lelaki itu sampai di ruang kerja para karyawan, yang dirinya temukan adalah senyapnya meja kerja yang telah ditinggal pulang oleh tuannya beberapa puluh menit lalu. Asap halus mengepul dari cangkir kopi panas yang dipegang tangannya, bahu-bahu tegapnya merasakan kepegalan yang luar biasa setelah seharian penuh duduk di kursi kerja dan mengurusi ini itu. Kepenatan sudah menghantui kepalanya, berdenyut-denyut minta dibaringkan di atas bantal empuk yang menanti kepulangannya. Tetapi Erwin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, sebelah tangan yang leluasa berpindah untuk memijit pelipis dan ujung batang hidung sebagai aksi refleksiasi diri, ia meneruskan langkahnya menuju satu bilik meja kerja yang masih memiliki pantulan cahaya monitor.

''mau pulang jam berapa?''

Erwin bertanya pada sosok wanita yang menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan di depannya. Penampilan wanita itu sedikit acak-acakan, rambut kucir kudanya sudah sumrawut _dimakan_ stres, kacamata tebal yang biasa bertengger membentengi matanya itu kini sudah tak nampak, mempertunjukkan mata panda yang lelah dan mumet minta dipejamkan. Fokus retina wanita itu berpusat pada layar monitor yang benderang di depannya, tangan lain menekan dan menggeser mouse dengan cukup lincah.

Setelah menyadari bahwa pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan tidak akan mendapat jawaban, Erwin menghela napasnya. Ia menyeruput sedikit kopi yang dibawanya sebelum menaruh cangkir kopi tersebut di atas meja, tepat di samping monitor si wanita. Erwin menarik kursi dari bilik meja lain, memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk berdekatan dengan wanita tersebut. Si wanita tidak berucap sepatah kata pun, ekspresi mukanya terlihat datar dan tidak memiliki minat untuk melakukan apa-apa.

Erwin beralih fokus haluan, niat memandangi monitor sang wanita karena penasaran tentang apa yang wanita itu sedang lakukan, malah beralih menjadi fokus yang berpusat pada kancing-kancing kameja sang wanita yang terbuka bagian atasnya. Dalam diam Erwin menghitung jumlah kancing kameja putih tersebut, matanya malah memicing senang mendapati warna merah menyala yang menyembul diantara singkapan kameja tersebut.

Tanpa rasa malu Erwin berujar, ''Hanji, kenapa kau suka sekali memakai bra merah mencolok?''

Dan dapat Erwin lihat kalau gerakan wanita itu di mouse nya, berhenti untuk sepersekian masa. Bahu wanita itu yang melemas terlihat sedikit menegang, sebelum kemudian kembali menjadi lemas seperti semula dan si wanita melanjutkan apa yang ia lakukan sebelumnya.

Tarikan napas yang keras terdengar di tengah senyapnya kantor pada tengah malam. Bukan milik Erwin, tarikan napas itu tidak menguarkan bau kopi yang baru saja Erwin minum, napas itu sedikit halus dan berat dengan aroma mint yang khas. ''bibirmu bisa memalukan juga, Erwin.'' Kata wanita itu kemudian, tanpa menoleh ataupun menatap langsung pada lawan bicaranya.

Erwin tertawa singkat, dan rendah. ''menggoda.'' Ujarnya.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Erwin menggeser kursi yang di dudukinya, bermula berada di samping si wanita, kini berada persis di belakang si wanita. Erwin merapatkan kursinya dengan kursi sang wanita, mencondongkan badannya ke depan dan menyandarkan dagu pada bahu wanitanya tersebut. ''boleh kupegang?'' bisik Erwin.

Si wanita –bernama lengkap Hanji Zoe, merekahkan hidungnya. Ia melirik sejenak kepada Erwin yang menopang dagu pada bahunya, hidung mancung mereka bersinggungan dan Hanji segera memalingkan muka –kembali kepada monitornya. ''ngomong-ngomong, Pak Direktur mesum sekali.'' ucap Hanji kemudian.

''ah, nona Hanji menggoda atasannya –''

Erwin berbisik dalam, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Hanji yang sedikit berkeringat dengan helai-helai rambut yang menempel. Badan Hanji sedikit menggeliat –kaget mendapat rangsangan. Kedua tangan besar Erwin maju ke depan, memenjara Hanji dalam kurungannya. Hanji menutup sebelah matanya, merasakan geli yang menggelitik ketika napas Erwin berhembus dan menelusuri tiap sudut lehernya yang leluasa. Tanpa sengaja Hanji menekan tombol kanan mouse terlalu keras, merasa terhentak ketika dadanya ditangkup kemudian _dipermainkan_ sedemikian rupa oleh tangan-tangan besar Erwin di belakangnya. Hanji sedikit mendecak, ''Erwin.'' Panggilnya.

''hm?''

Hening sejenak.

''boleh aku minta kopimu?'' –sungguh, Erwin kira Hanji akan protes atas apa yang ia perbuat.

''aku tidak keberatan.'' jawab Erwin.

Dengan sedikit kasar Hanji meraih cangkir kopi di samping monitornya, menenggak minuman kafein itu sedikit tidak sabaran. Ada baiknya Hanji sepintas memperhatikan kepulan asap yang terkepul sebelumnya –agar wanita itu sadar bahwa kopi di cangkirnya masihlah bertempratur tinggi, dan ia tidak akan menyemburkan kopinya karena merasa kepanasan.

Semburan kopi terciprat pada monitor dan keyboard, meluncur mulus pada garis leher dan bermuara di belahan dada. Seketika Hanji merasakan kulitnya lengket tidak nyaman, wanita itu sedikit mengeluh dan menaruh cangkir kopinya dengan tergesa. Erwin masih bermain-main di lehernya, remasan pada dada berhenti sejenak karena Erwin mencondongkan badannya lebih ke depan untuk bisa melihat kondisi Hanji yang terbatuk-batuk.

''ada apa? Kopinya masih panas –astaga! Sungai kopi di dadamu!''

Erwin Smith hanya akan mengatakan kalimat tidak patut seperti itu di depan Hanji saja. Hanji mengelap bibirnya yang basah dan kepanasan, ia mengedikkan bahu kirinya yang menjadi tumpuan dagu Erwin, sinyal bahwa Erwin harus segera menyingkirkan wajahnya dari sana. Erwin mengerti, namun tidak menurut. Sebelah tangannya malah memegangi dagu Hanji, mendorong halus muka wanita itu agar mau bertatap-tatap dengannya. Hanji menurut, tidak melawan. Hidung mancung kembali bersinggungan, lebih dekat dan lebih intensif. Napas menderu saling bertabrakan, Erwin mulai terpancing nafsu dan Hanji merasakan lehernya pegal karena harus menoleh beberapa derajat dari posisi badannya sekarang.

''aku ingin menciummu.'' jujur Erwin.

Hanji berdecak pelan, ''bibirku panas. Menyingkir dulu.'' protesnya.

Erwin menukik kedua alisnya semakin tajam, kecewa. Namun lelaki berambut pirang itu mengalah, membebaskan Hanji dari kurungannya. Hanji berdiri, kemudian menyengajakan diri menghadapkan badannya pada Erwin. Erwin menatap wanitanya itu dalam diam, memperhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana Hanji mengambil beberapa lembar tissue di dalam tas dengan asal lalu mengelap leleran kopi yang membasahi garis leher dan belahan dadanya. Kancing kameja Hanji sudah terbuka dua biji, karena sedikit kesusahan, akhirnya Hanji membuka dua biji kancing lagi untuk bisa mengeringkan sisa cairan kopi di dadanya. Erwin menahan napas –tahu bahwa dirinya sedang digoda. Hanji sendiri seperti tidak terlalu menghiraukan Erwin, tetap pada kegiatannya membersihkan diri.

Tissue itu menyusuri garis leher Hanji yang sempurna, menyelip sejenak di bagian belakang leher untuk mengelap keringat yang lembab. Satu lembar tissue dibuang, digantikan lembar yang baru. Dari pertengahan tulang selangka, Hanji mengusapkan tissue tersebut. Pelan, hati-hati, dan disengajakan. Puas hati melihat Erwin yang tak berkutik berada dalam godaannya, Hanji tersenyum tipis dan menyelipkan tissue itu tepat pada bra merahnya.

''ups. Nyangkut –ahahaha.''

Erwin merasa dongkol, bisa-bisanya Hanji mentertawakan dirinya yang sedang _diambang batas_. Tidak sabaran, Erwin cepat-cepat berdiri dan menerjang Hanji, suara berdebum keras terdengar menggema di bilik kerja milik Hanji tersebut.

''ouw, sakit bodoh. '' Hanji mengaduh, merasakan pinggangnya yang bertabrakan cukup keras dengan lantai. Erwin tidak berkata apa-apa, menyelipkan kepalanya diantara leher Hanji dengan kedua lengan yang memeluk kepala wanita tersebut.

Kemudian hening, pun Erwin yang tidak kunjung melakukan apa-apa.

Hanji tidak berniat untuk meruntuhkan suasana sepi yang sedang dialami, dirinya cukup tertarik untuk menatap baling-baling kipas yang masih berputar dan tergantung di atap kantor. Napas Erwin berhembus teratur, dadanya bergerak naik turun menekan dada Hanji dan itu cukup sesak. Beberapa menit setelahnya, Hanji baru menyadari bahwa kedua lengan Erwin melindungi kepalanya dari benturan keramik. Wanita itu tersenyum, kedua tangan terulur untuk memeluk punggung tegap di atasnya.

''Erwin? Kau tidur?'' –padahal tidak, karena setelahnya Hanji merasakan sebuah _benda keras_ yang menekan diantara kedua kakinya yang mengakang. Hanji mencium rambut Erwin, ''kita lakukan saja di apartemen. Aku mau mandi, aku lengket Erwin. '' lanjutnya.

''aku ingin menciummu.'' Jujur Erwin untuk kedua kalinya. Hanji tertawa kecil,

''tidak mau. Mulutmu bau kopi, gosok gigi dulu baru boleh.'' kata wanita tersebut. Erwin mengeryit kecewa, ditariknya wajah dari leher Hanji, dengan kedua alis menukik tajam ia menatapi wanita di bawahnya. Terlihat tersenyum tenang dan hangat menatapnya, dengan bekas cipratan air kopi berwarna hitam yang mengering di sepanjang garis leher dan dada, kameja yang terbuka empat kancingnya beserta pipi-pipi manis merona.

Jangan lupakan bibir Hanji yang membengkak, merekah akibat panasnya air kopi sebelumnya.

''bagaimana, ereksiku tidak mau pulang sebelum diselesaikan.'' Erwin merengek, memindahkan pelukan lengannya dari kepala Hanji menuju pinggang wanita itu. Yang bersangkutan tidak berkomentar, mengarahkan pandangannya sekilas pada bagian bawah mereka yang bersinggungan, tepatnya pada resleting celana kerja Erwin yang terlihat gemuk dari biasanya.

''kau tidak menolak?'' tanya Erwin. Erwin tersenyum, poni rambutnya yang selalu disisir rapi kini sudah berjatuhan di atas kening. Wajah dan lehernya yang tegas terlihat berkilau karena keringat, pupil mata biru berlian menyala nyalang diantara gelapnya pandangan Hanji.

 _Ouh_

Hanji mendesah sendiri melihatnya. Pria di atasnya nampak jantan dan seksi, bagaimana ia bisa menolak?

Kaki-kaki yang mengakang itu bergerak, memeluk pinggul Erwin dan mendorongnya dengan keras agar semakin mendekat. Erwin sedikit tersentak, bernapas berat merasakan ereksinya yang semakin membesar dan sakit. Ditatapnya kembali Hanji yang semakin merona dan terengah, dua tangan halus membingkai wajahnya, Hanji berujar. ''ngh, ayo lakukan Erwin. Tapi tanpa ciuman, aku tidak suka napasmu bau kopi.''

Jangan ditanya bagaimana aksi Erwin selanjutnya, sudah sangat jelas bahwa lelaki itu menelanjangi lawan mainnya dengan brutal dan beraksi dengan buas.

.

.

.

.

Hanji terhentak, menengadahkan kepala ke belakang.

Erwin keras, brutal, tapi tidak meninggalkan sisi lembutnya. Nyaris gila, dan tidak bisa dijelaskan.

Pinggangnya sakit, jujur saja. Erwin tidak henti-hentinya bergerak dan mencengkram pinggangnya tanpa ampun. Hanji yakin itu berbekas, dan ketika Erwin menghentak dengan kecepatan tinggi, Hanji tidak dapat menahan teriakannya. Pandangannya berkabut, berkaca-kaca. Erwin terlalu jantan dan Hanji jatuh sepenuhnya. Ketika dirinya hampir pasrah membiarkan Erwin bermain sesukanya, Hanji masih sempat-sempatnya menutupi bibir sang lawan main agar tidak menyentuh bibirnya yang terbuka dan berliur.

''jangan –ngh! K- kita sudah sepakat, tanpa ciuman –

Kecewa, menusuk semakin dalam.

''AH! ERWIN!''

Yang menjadi dominan tersenyum miring, memutuskan untuk menciumi leher saja mengalihkan kekecewaannya. ''setelah ini kita pulang, aku akan gosok gigi dan menciummu.''

Ah, Hanji sudah tidak tahu lagi. Mereka akan begini lagi di apartemen nanti?

''Hanji. . . –aku –ngh –''

Gawat!

Hanji baru tersadar ketika menyadari kekasihnya itu semakin _dekat_. Mereka tidak memakai pengaman –

''ah. . Hanji.''

Astaga. Hanji ingin menangis rasanya ketika dinding perutnya terasa menghangat secara perlahan. Hanji kenal betul bagaimana suburnya Erwin dan –ah dia belum siap hamil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Hanji bangun, yang pertama kali ia temukan adalah muka Erwin dengan rambut berantakan sedang menatapnya intens, tersenyum tipis ketika dirinya sudah membuka mata dan mengumpulkan nyawa.

''tidak kusangka kau sampai pingsan begitu.'' Kata lelaki tersebut.

Kesal sendiri rasanya, bagaimana bisa Erwin melakukannya 3 kali berturut-turut, tanpa pengaman, dan di atas keramik pula?! Hancur badan Hanji.

Hanji mengalihkan pandangan, enggan menatap kekasihnya. Erwin terheran, lalu terkekeh rendah dan mencium kening Hanji. ''hei, aku sudah sikat gigi lho. Aku ingin menciummu.''

Hanji menoleh sekilas, ''ya –''

Kemudian Erwin menindih dan menciumnya tidak sabaran.

Ck –mau berapa ronde lagi? Hanji mengeluh dan ingin pingsan saja.

.

.

''Erwin –ah aku mau mati.''

Hanji tertawa menyedihkan ketika merasakan air shower mengguyur badannya yang sedang dinaik-turunkan di atas Erwin. Yang dibawahnya hanya tersenyum tipis, menangkup bongkahan pantat sang kekasih yang berlenggak-lenggok di atasnya. Erwin menjilat bibir, ''kau akan hamil?''

Hanji tidak banyak berkutik. Badannya sudah mati rasa. Kemudian Erwin bangun dan memeluk badannya, mencium bibirnya lembut. ''maaf Hanji, sepertinya projek mu akan tertunda selama 9 atau 10 bulan ke depan.''

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

Apa ini awokawoaokwoakwoakw

Mind RnR?

Danke, Tchus!


End file.
